Hangers for objects such as neckties or belts are well known in the art, in particular, many of these hangers are configured to hold at least one necktie or belt suspended form a support such as a rod or a hoop. A problem with this type of arrangement is that objects that form closed loops themselves, such as hair-bands, cannot be hung on closed hoops, and cannot be securely hung on linear rods without the possibility that they will slip off. Shortcomings of current hanger designs are that the portions of the devices intended to hold the objects are closed, or are linear. Thus there is a need for an improved hanger.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those persons skilled in the art upon reading the details of the methods and systems of the present invention, which are more fully described below.